Only Heat
by tfnmal23
Summary: The sexual tension is like a blanket suffocating them. Can they handle the pressure?


The glances from him in the break room, looking back at her desk while he is getting them coffee. They've been lasting a little longer than usual.

The closeness felt while riding the elevator up and down to the bull pen. Hell, all elevators while working the case for that matter.

Her smiles lately.

Both of their first thoughts in the morning, their last thoughts before closing their eyes at night. His fantasies; her fantasies.

Water is boiling in the tea kettle, the egg is frying on the pavement, the lava is flowing down the volcano outside exterior – can you feel the heat? They can.

Kate wakes up hugging her pillow tightly. She dreamt that she was cuddling with Castle. Usually, she jumped right out of bed and got ready for work, but not today. Today she stayed there lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were of him. She wanted to just cut through all of the issues on the surface and be with him. Everything has gotten so out of hand since that day that he left for the Hampton's with his ex-wife. She knows now how he feels about her, so she knows that it is just time to come clean. She knows the way he's been on her mind lately, that if she doesn't jump soon then she may never get the nerve again.

She lets out a long sigh and then swings her legs off the side of the bed. She begins her normal morning routine and can't wait to see her blue-eyed, immature at times, caring, loving partner, Richard Castle. He'll be coming with a coffee for her and a smile. She can't wait.

…

Rick wakes up spooning with his pillows as well. He can smell the scent of vanilla and batter, that of pancakes maybe he thinks. Alexis is making breakfast for him. He rolls on his back staring up the ceiling. He thinks about Kate and the fact that he just wants to push her sometimes to get her to open up, but he holds back because he's afraid that she will close up or kick him out of her life completely. There is a small part that thinks that there is so much invested already that she could never do that, but he doesn't want to push it since the sniper case. She is cute when she is angry, but when she is angry with him. He feels bad that he didn't come completely clean with her about Sophia being a muse for Clara Strike, but that afternoon when she bumped his arm leaving the precinct to Remy's he felt that she had an understanding that she is the only muse that is important to him.

He let out a long sigh and yanked the blankets off of him. Time to start the day and he was up on his two feet, rubbing at his eyes to make his way to get ready for work. Well not work exactly, but…well you know what I mean.

…

Kate is getting dressed after having some juice and toast. She never used to take time for breakfast before, but she's started taking care of herself. Castle has harped at her many of times about eating breakfast because it is the most important meal of the day. She's been taking his advice lately. When did that start happening? She goes into her closest to pull out her purple button up dress shirt and gray pants that she ironed the night before. Her hair is a glowing, curly, wavy, beautiful delightful band of ringlets shaping her face. She puts on her makeup. She been taking the extra time to invest in her appearance and with each brush stroke she thinks of him. This line above my eyelashes is just for him. She finishes up, puts on her black pea coat, drapes her purple scarf around her neck and heads to the precinct.

…

Alexis made him chocolate chip pancakes, just as he suspected by the scent taking over the loft. They chatted about her internships, her plans for the future and he admired her for turning into such a wonderful young lady. He can't imagine he contributed anything to making her the marvelous young lady she was, but if he did – well he is extremely proud of himself. He made his way to his room to shower and get ready for the day. He rubbed some gel between his hands and began running his hands through his hair. He tried to get each hair just so while looking in the mirror. He went to his closest pulling out his favorite blue button up shirt, a pair of his designer jeans and his pinstriped black jacket. He made his way to the foyer to put on his black pea coat on and wrapped his purple scarf around his neck. He made his way to the precinct with one pit stop. _Their_ morning to-go cup coffee.

…

They do their usual dance. Not the tango or the Paso, not salsa or the two step; they do the dance of hiding their secrets underneath the good morning coffee, the case of the dead body, the interrogations and the paperwork. They both know to themselves that beginning a relationship built on secrets between each other will never help the relationship. She knows that she needs to tell him that she knows what he said to her that day and she wants to tell him how she feels about him. How she has felt about him for a long time, but she couldn't come to terms with it because of all the other issues that have been going on. She wants him to hear her out, but she will understand if he needs time to figure things out. Now that she is able to put herself in his shoes and thinks about how he felt that whole summer without contact, she would need time as well.

He knows that he needs to tell her about Mr. Smith. He knows that he needs to tell her that he has been working on her mother's case without her knowing. He wants her to understand that he has the best intentions in mind because otherwise if she was working on the case she will be in danger. He knows her and he knows she will be upset probably more so of the fear of his safety rather than the fact that he didn't tell her. He hopes that she will hear him out, but he will understand if she needs time to figure it all out.

…

She tells him her secret that she has been keeping. His reaction isn't what she expected, but probably the fact that she loves him too takes a bit of the sting away. He says he is still upset that she didn't trust him enough to tell him that she heard it, that she felt the same way, but instead of the beating around the bushes conversation on the swings that day she could have just told him that she needed time to figure herself out first. Instead all of this time he was wondering if she heard him, wondering if there was a chance and wondering how she felt about him. He told her that he went to the precinct every day before Gates kicked him out because of her. He told her that she makes him happy and that was enough then and just knowing how she feels now is enough for him now. She was relieved.

He took this opportunity in his loft after she told him her secret to tell her his secret. A part of him felt it was a perfect opportunity because he hoped she would react in a similar understanding way. However, when he started meddling in her mother's murder in 2009 she wasn't accepting then, so he's not sure that now in 2012 she will be any more accepting. He first tells her about Mr. Smith calling him, about the files that Captain Montgomery was keeping to keep her alive and about him being a well-placed pawn at the precinct to keep her from going near the case to keep her alive. Her mind was reeling with the information she just got from him. He then walked over to his smart board and opened the file of her case. She was shocked. She hadn't thought about the case all year because she was working on getting herself whole. She thought about her mother constantly and about letting her down, but the procedural stuff regarding this case was at the back of her mind this whole year. She sat down in the chair in his office without making eye contact with him yet. She was trying to come up with words on how she felt at the moment. She wanted to know why he felt he couldn't tell her. He explained to her that after seeing her go after the fire investigator that day, he knew if he told her then she would just fall into the hole again of her mother's murder and to top it off they would kill her. Those reasons were valid and he was right. She thought to herself that if he told her she would have never made the progress with therapy like she has with Dr. Burke. She then asked him why he continued to work on it because he could be putting himself, her or his family in danger because they could kill him too if they find out he's investigating. He explained to her that he has no real leads and he isn't a detective. He wanted some answers after the case with the Mayor because the Mayor's career was ruined just because of her case. But he doesn't have the resources to continue things further. She sits for a moment in thought of what he just said. She says to him that she doesn't want him to continue to work on the case without her. She understands that they both can get killed, but she has faith in her team that they can prevail.

They've reached an understanding which can only make their relationship stronger. Now she knows why he hasn't been pushing her or teasing her as much. She knew something was coming between them because they lost that spark, that fire, that dance that they do. It isn't far, it was just hiding behind these secrets and now everything was out in the open. So how do they move forward?

…

They parted ways after the secrets came out to collect their thoughts. She told him that it might be best if they process what just happened and if they had any questions for the other they could ask them. She assured him she wasn't mad and he said he wasn't mad either. They just needed time to digest it all first.

She was alone in her apartment playing her guitar. It helped her think and it calmed her. It was something that she has shown a recent interest in lately. She sighed because all she wanted to do was be with him. He was still constantly running through her mind. Her phone vibrated on the coffee table. It was him she knew for sure.

He said:

**I have a cheesy line for you. You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day.**

She responded:

**It's a good thing I like cheese. You must be tired as well same here.**

He replied:

**I need to see you.**

She replied:

**You don't need to ask. We aren't fighting. Come over.**

He replied:

**I'm standing outside.**

She practically sprints for the door, smiling with excitement. She swings the door open and hugs him tightly. They stay like that, tightly hugging like they haven't seen each other in months, like they should have hugged after all life or death situations or like they should have hugged the day Kate went to get _Heat Rises_ signed by her favorite author. They were making up for lost time. They release, but she takes his hand to guide him through the doorway and into her apartment.

"I'm so glad you came over. I don't want to think anymore and that's all I've been doing," she smiled at him.

"You too, huh?"

"Do you want some coffee, wine, a beer?" she asked as she still held his hand and walked him to her table. She pulled out the chair and placed him in the seat.

"No, I just want you." He grabbed her hand back and he pulled her into his lap. She was now straddling him in the chair. He grabbed at her right side of her neck and pulled her into him. His lips, her lips in full throttle, her hands running through his hair as they released from the kiss. He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table. He pushed back the chair he was sitting in and then starting kissing her again. Her lips, her neck, under her ear and back to her mouth. She let out a moan. "Mmm, Castle," she said. He thought he might want her to stop, but he wasn't stopping. There will be no more hesitations from now on. If she gets upset about it, then he will deal with the consequences later. He was still kissing her and he did so, he began leaning her back on the table. His body pressing against her body, her legs wrapped around him. Remember the lava from the volcano, the egg frying on the pavement, the water boiling – well there was only heat between them. Hot, steamy, sweltering HEAT.

He continued to kiss her passionately while hovering over her. He worked his hands under her shirt. He could feel the warmth of her soft, silky skin under the pads of his fingers. She tensed at the touch and then reached down to untuck his shirt from his pants. "Castle, we can't on the table."

"Okay." He picked her up and leaned against her into the wall near the table. He kissed her neck and rubbed her right breast while holding up her right leg to his left side. Clumsily in the moment she was trying to gain balance and knocked the picture off the wall. The glass shattered and he stopped everything to look at her. "Oops," he said. "I'm sorry. I should clean that up."

She laughed and grabbed his shirt in the fists of her hands, "You've gotten me all fired up and you want to clean the glass up from the floor? That won't be happening. Kiss me."

He just looked at her while his arms are still wrapped around her.

"Now Castle!" She snapped at him to get him out of his questioned look on his face.

He began kissing her again and she began unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled the shirt off on his shoulders and down his arms, he released his hands from the cuffs and then he pulled her shirt off over her head. He began kissing her neckline and he heard more sounds coming from Kate. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. He laid her down and he hovered about her, the throw pillows were getting a beating, the coffee table was almost in the kitchen and, "Ouch," she said as she reached behind her to show him the remote control. He began throwing the pillows to give her more room and well him more room as well. He took off her bra, he took off her jeans and she forced herself on top of him. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. She leaned down and started kissing him passionately and he lost grip of her and she began to fall to the floor on top of all the throw pillows. She let out a chuckle and reached up and grabbed him by the boxers to pull him down on the floor with her.

"Sorry," he laughed as he laid down next to her on the throw pillows.

"Will you stop apologizing, Castle," she laughed and curled into a ball next to him. "We have destroyed my apartment." As she looked around the room, still mostly naked except her underwear and he the same.

She started kissing his chest, his neck and made her way back up to his mouth. She didn't waste any time prying his mouth open to enter her tongue inside. He gladly took it and kissed her back with as much passion. She released from him and stood up. She held out her hand for him to get up.

"I think before we wreck this place and further, let's go to my room," he grabbed her hand and stood up while smiling at her.

He grabbed her up in his arms and began taking her down the hallway. She screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Castle, put me down!"

Now in the hallway, he put her down and walked her slowly back in the wall in the hallway. He remained focused on her eyes and her face went from smiling to serious. As he got closer, she closed her eyes and let her senses kick in. She could feel the warmth of his body as he pressed into her. She could also feel his excitement through his boxers as he leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her hard while holding her head in his hands. Her hands were against his chest and she could feel his muscles flex under her pads. He really is ruggedly handsome, but she won't tell him that. His ego is big enough.

They finally released after a few minutes and both of them were gasping for air. He slipped his index and middle finger under the lining of her underwear. He started to slip her underwear off of her left hip. He rubbed her hip and wrapped his hand around her back side to grip her cheek. She let out a gasp of air in his ear. She leaned her weight back on the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she wrapped her legs around his hips gripping him tightly. He kissed her shoulder, her neck and made his way to her breasts. He took her breast in his mouth and she shuddered in his arms. She could barely think, but she said, "Castle, take me….to the bed." He continued to kiss her breast there in the hallway. She was losing grip in her arms and legs because she was losing all control of her muscles in her body. She grabbed his ear and yanked. "Now Castle!"

"Ow! Ok, ok," as he rubbed his ear from the pain while still holding her up against the wall. He carried her into the bedroom. He had his way with her and she had her way with him several times. All of the tensions of their relationship were released in these moments. They both could feel the weight lifting from their shoulders. The sexual tension was finally being explored and they were finding out if their fantasies were ringing true. She flopped down next to him after they came together in what seemed like the 5th or 6th time since they made it to the bedroom finally. They were sweaty, out of breath, cheeks flushed and body parts exposed, but they didn't care.

"I think I am going to have a bruise tomorrow from hitting that picture in the dining room," she said as she lifted her arm to look at it. She now felt a little pain from the escapade that happened earlier.

"Yeah, well my knee is scratched from you pulling me off the couch onto the hardwood floor," he bent his knee up to show her the floor burn. She laughed and rubbed his knee. She sat up and gave it a feel-all-better-kiss.

"Come on, let's take a bath," she grabbed his hand, but he didn't budge.

"Wait a second; I'm not through with you yet. I have two things that I need to know about before we can take a bath."

"What do you need to know?"

"One, where is your tattoo? It's been a little hectic and I've probably missed it," he smiled at her. She smiled back. He didn't forget that comment about a tattoo.

"Okay, and what is the second question?"

"Secondly, I want to see this thing you do with ice cubes," he bit his lip while looking at her. She looked back at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You don't forget anything, do you?" She hit him on the stomach. He grabbed her and rolled her underneath him. He had her pinned to the mattress and her light brown locks were laid out on the cream colored sheets.

"Everything that comes from your mouth has been stored in my thoughts," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. Then he released and looked her in the eyes.

"Why do you need all of the information?"

"It is useful when channeling Nikki Heat's thoughts, aka your thoughts," he smiled. "So show me your tattoo," he began looking at her body, her chest, her arms.

She stopped him and rolled over to show her left shoulder. There was a small blue butterfly with blues, greens and purples in the wings of the butterfly.

"Ah, a butterfly, huh? You are such a rebel," he smiled as she rolled back over to face him.

She smiled at him and pulled him in closer. It appeared that she was going to kiss him, but she bypassed his lips and whispered in his ear.

"I just want you to know," she paused, "Don't think you know me because we haven't even started yet."

He pulled his head back to face her with his eyebrows raised and his jaw locked in the open mouthed position. Just like the time she whispered in his ear, 'You have no idea' kind of look. Their discussion then was that of conquests, but Castle knew from that moment on that Kate Beckett was never a conquest, never a one night stand and his goal was to gain her friendship, partnership, trust and love. The trust has been tampered with on both sides, but with all three of the others in mind when the secrets were held from each other trumps trust at this time. He stills trusts her with his life and she does the same.

"Come on," as she scoots out from under him in the bed. He is still with a look of wonder on his face. She stands and turns to hold out her hand to him. "Let's take a bath together."

"Mmmm, k," he grabs her hand and leaps out of bed. Just like a 9 year old on a sugar rush. He may be annoying, childish and have no filter to his thoughts, but those are things that she has fallen in love with.

**The End**


End file.
